


Love, Cuddles, and Poetry

by lasairfhiona



Series: Catch and Release [2]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*'Live with me'  Anon 16th Century<br/>** 'Meeting a Night' Robert Browning<br/>*** 'Wild Nights' Emily Dickenson<br/>**** 'Love's Philosophy' Percy Bysshe Shelley</p></blockquote>





	Love, Cuddles, and Poetry

Lee woke with a shiver. The only part of his body that was even remotely warm was where Harry was draped over him. His lover was like a furnace putting out heat to the point Lee often teased Harry by calling him BTU when he was cold and curled into Harry's warm body.

He knew, without looking, that the roaring fire they had built in order to give Harry a firelight massage had burned down to where only smoldering embers were left. A glance at the clock told him, as much as the lack of the fire, that they had been asleep for several hours.

Lifting his free hand, he combed his fingers through the red hair that tickled his chest with every breath he took. Harry seemed oblivious to the cool room and he hated to wake his lover since Harry needed his rest after their last mission, but both their backs would play havoc with them for sleeping on the floor.

"Harry," Lee said, gently nudging his lover's cool shoulder to wake him.

"Mmm hrummppp…" Harry muttered snuggling closer.

"Come on Harry, let's go to bed," Lee shook Harry's shoulder harder and tried to wiggle out from under his lover. He thought that if Harry wasn't as comfortable he'd wake up. His plan worked when Harry grumbled and complained.

"Lee, be still."

"No Harry. We're going to bed," Lee said with authority. Rolling, he stood and watched as Harry nodded and slowly rolled into a sitting position. Even in the dim light, he could see the weariness in Harry's expression and posture. He didn't need the light to see where his lover's body was bruised. He'd memorized the outlines of each and everyone while he sat next to Harry's bed as his lover slept a sedated sleep in Seaview's sickbay during the three day cruise back to Santa Barbara.

Holding out his hand to Harry, Lee braced his legs and helped his lover to his feet. He knew Harry was still stiff as a result of their sleeping position and the cold, from the way he held his body as they walked the short distance from the living room to the bedroom. He was glad he had the foresight to turn the heater on in the bedroom when they arrived at the cabin that afternoon after Seaview docked and they had all their wrap-up briefing. They would be crawling into a warm featherbed and snuggling under a thick down comforter.

Before he allowed Harry to get too comfortable, Lee handed his lover the glass of water and shook out two pills from the amber bottle sitting next to it.

"Lee, I don't want…"

Shaking his head, Lee ignored Harry's protest. "I know," he smoothed, "But I don't want to be on Jamie's hit list when he finds out you aren't taking your meds."

Harry sighed in defeat. He took the pill from Lee's hand and swallowed it with a gulp of water. "Happy now?" he asked like a petulant little boy.

Lee smiled and climbed into bed next to Harry. Once he was settled in his usual position he opened his arms and motioned for Harry to curl in next to him. After years of sleeping together they had their favourite positions and always started out the night in them.

Harry sighed as he settled in place. "This isn't how I wanted to spend Valentine's Day," he complained.

"I know. But at least we are here together and Jamie doesn't have you in the infirmary," Lee soothed, running his fingers through Harry's thick hair. "How about I read to you?" he suggested reaching for the book he'd hidden earlier. He'd originally planned to read to Harry while they lounged in each other's arms after making love.

"Not Shakespeare," Harry groaned, knowing Lee owned a copy of Shakespeare's Love sonnets.

"No," Le reassured his lover. He wouldn't even tempt fate knowing Harry's dislike for Shakespeare.

"Sonnets from the Portuguese?

"No," Lee answered grinning. Harry like Elizabeth Barrett Browning only slightly more than Shakespeare.

"Then who?" Harry asked more than a little exasperated.

Lee held up the book he'd brought – The Little Book of Love. Before randomly thumbing through to find a page. Smiling he began to read,

"Live with me, and be my love,  
And we will all the pleasure prove,  
That hills and valleys, dales and fields,  
And all the craggy mountains yields.

There will we sit upon the rocks,  
And see the shepherds feed their flocks  
By shallow rivers, by whose falls  
Melodious birds sing madrigals.

There I will make tee a bed of roses,  
With a thousand fragrant posies,  
A cap of flowers and a kirtle  
Embroider'd all with leaves of myrtle.

A belt of straw and ivy buds  
With coral clasps and amber studs  
And if theses pleasures may thee move,  
Then live with me and be my love." *

 

"Mmm…" Harry murmured, hoping he hid the twinge of pain he felt as he turned so he could kiss Lee's chest. "You are and always will be my love and I think there are more pleasures for us to prove."

"Ahh… Harry," Lee said, his voice husky with emotion at hearing Harry's uncharacteristic declaration. The world they lived in didn't allow for declarations of love and passion were virtually impossible. More often than not they conveyed their feelings with looks and innocuous touches so when the words were said it meant even more to them.

Pulling the book from Lee's hands, Harry rested it on Lee's chest and flipped through until he found something he thought was suitable.

"The grey sea and the long black land;  
And the yellow half-moon large and low;  
And the startled little waves that leap  
In fiery ringlets from their sleep,  
As I gain the cove with pushing, prow,  
And quench its speed in the slushy sand.

Then a mile of warm sea-scented beach;  
Three field to cross till a farm appears;  
A tap at the pane, the quick sharp scratch  
The blue spurt of a lighted match,  
And a voice less loud, thro' its joys and fears,  
Then the two hearts – beating each to each!" **

Lee didn't know what to say. Harry's romantic side always left him speechless. He took the book from Harry's hands and gave his lover a deep kiss before flipping though the book to find another poem that spoke of the passion they shared.

"Wild Nights – Wild Nights!  
Were I with thee  
Wild Nights should be our luxury!

Futile – the winds –  
To a heart in port –  
Done with the Compass –  
Done with the Chart!

Rowing in Edan –  
Ash, the sea!  
Might I but moor – Tonight –  
In Thee!" ***

"Oh yes. You may more in me any night," Harry declared.

"But not tonight," Lee said sadly. No matter how hard Harry's tried to cover it, he'd see the wince of pain every time Harry moved. "I'll make it up to you once Jamie has cleared you," Lee promised, looking forward to the day he could feel Harry's body close around him again.

"Promise?"

"Nothing would bring me greater pleasure," Lee assured him. He spoke only the truth. As much as he loved it when Harry dominated him and he felt his lover's thick cock in him, Lee relished it when he could love Harry and keep him on the edge of completion until neither of them could stand it any longer. He'd freely admit he was addicted to the tastes of every inch of Harry's body.

Harry chuckled. "Or me judging from the look in your eye, lad."

Knowing he shouldn't, Lee gently urged Harry onto his back. "I'll give you a sample of what's to come." He leaned forward and with his arms on either side of Harry's body, he kissed him deeply, their tongues meeting in an intimate dance that left them breathless when it was over. Pulling back, careful not to put any pressure on Harry's bruised ribs, Lee began to kiss and nibble his way down Harry's body, concentrating on the tight nipples hidden in the ginger curls before continuing downward. When he reached Harry's thick cock, he began to lick from root to tip until beads of liquid came to the tip. That was his cue and Lee took every inch of Harry's erection in his mouth causing Harry to gasp.

"Lee!"

"Shhh… for you… Happy Valentine's," Lee said between swirling his tongue around the tip of Harry's cock.

"Want to taste you too… Don't waste it…" Harry stuttered, knowing by the way Lee was sucking him that his lover was also stroking his own cock at the same time.

Lee looked up and saw the raw desire in Harry's expression. He never could deny Harry anything and his time was no exception. As he turned to straddle over Harry he hoped Jamie never found out about this because the good doctor would kill them both.

He moaned the minute he felt Harry's mouth close over his cock. He wanted Harry so bad he knew he wouldn't last long. Swirling his tongue around Harry's thick shaft and used his teeth around the head, something he knew sent his lover flying. He tried to forget about the feel of Harry's mouth on him. His own orgasm hit him the minute he tasted Harry's salty flavour on his tongue. It was all he could do not to collapse on top of Harry.

Pulling back, Lee turned and collapsed on his back next to Harry.

"Thank you," Harry whispered, as he rolled so he could against Lee. "I needed you. I needed to feel you. To taste you. I was afraid I'd never get to do it again."

Lee squeezed him tighter and kissed the top of Harry's head. It was the first time Harry had expressed anything about when he'd been help prisoner. "You would have. I would have made sure you did. I would have never let them keep you," he said tamping down his matching fear.

"Lee you don't…"

He rested his fingers over Harry's lips. He didn't want to hear any other outcome but the one they had. It had been too close of a call for Harry, for them, as it was. Any other outcome would be unthinkable. "Another poem," he said distracting them as he reached for the book they had cast aside earlier. Opening to a specific page he began to read as he gently caressed Harry's back.

"And the fountains mingle with the river  
And the rivers with the ocean,  
The winds of heaven mix forever  
With a sweet emotion;  
Nothing in the world is single,  
All things by a law divine  
In one another's being mingle –  
Why not I with thine?

See the mountains kiss high heaven  
And the waves clasp one another;  
No sister-flower would be forgiven  
If it disdained it's brother:  
And the sunlight clasps the earth,  
And the moonbeams kiss the sea –  
What are all these kissings worth,  
If thou kiss not me?" ****

 

When Lee finished, he leaned and placed the gentlest of kisses on Harry's mouth. "Happy Valentine's," he whispered, knowing Harry would hear him in his dreams. Now he could sleep again knowing Harry was where he was supposed to be – in his arms

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> *'Live with me' Anon 16th Century  
> ** 'Meeting a Night' Robert Browning  
> *** 'Wild Nights' Emily Dickenson  
> **** 'Love's Philosophy' Percy Bysshe Shelley


End file.
